ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark
Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Ark is an animated comedy-drama direct-to-DVD film adapted from Dexter's Laboratory comic, Dexter's Ark. Unlike its predecessor, Ego Trip, the film follows Beau as the main protagonist with Dee Dee as the deuteragonist; with the help of two white release doves and their friends, Beau and Dee Dee aboard Dexter's ark as they find friendship, courage and love. Plot The film opens with a pair of bald eagles in the Alaskan forest. Then, they heard the sound of the winding horn and the eagles fly off. The rest of the animals all over the world heard the same thing and march in pairs. As the animals hea into the ark, the narrator finds out that the person who built the ark was not Noah, but rather Dexter. And then, the film flashes back to the start of the story as Dexter tells the narrator how we got there. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Beau Tie) *Dave the white release dove *Donna the white release dove *Dexter's Mother *Dexter's Father *Mee Mee and Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Chole the Chinese crested dog *Sir Richard the Bengal tiger *Reverald the common raven *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Laboratory episode, Bus Boy) *Mandark *Oceanbird *Windbear *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameos) *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) *Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) (cameo) Animals *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Arabian Horse (Equus caballus) *Shire Horse (Equus caballus) *Camargue Horse (Equus caballus) *Shetland Pony (Equus caballus) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Persian Onager (Equus hemionus onager) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchii) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Mhorr Gazelle (Nanger dama mhorr) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Red Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus caama) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Forest Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii gratus) *Cape Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *White-Eared Kob (Kobus kob leucotis) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Southern Reedbuck (Redunca arundinum) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) *Mongolian Saiga (Saiga tatarica mongolica) *Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) *Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Masai Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus schillingsi) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Oribi (Ourebia ourebi haggardi) *Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) *Suni (Neotragus moschatus) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Rocky Mountain Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus hemionus) *European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) *European Fallow Deer (Dama dama dama) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Scottish Red Deer (Cervus elaphus scoticus) *Rocky Mountain Elk (Cervus canadensis nelsoni) *Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) *Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) *Lesser Malay Chevrotain (Tragulus kanchil) *Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli dalli) *Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) *Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) *Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) *British Primitive Goat (Capra hircus) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Markhor (Capra falconeri) *Alpine Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra rupicapra) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) *Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Indian Gaur (Bos gaurus gaurus) *Javan Banteng (Bos javanicus javanicus) *Euraisan Aurochs (Bos primigenius primigenius) *Holstein Cattle (Bos taurus) *Jersey Cattle (Bos taurus) *Hereford Cattle (Bos taurus) *Texas Longhorn (Bos taurus) *Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) *Wild Yak (Bos mutus) *Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa scrofa) *North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) *Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Vietamese Pot-Bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) *Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis geoffrensis) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) (Black male and spotted female) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Bornean Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi borneensis) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *Western Bobcat (Lynx rufus fasciatus) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Asian Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) *Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) *Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) *Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) *Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) *Saharan Sand Cat (Felis margarita margarita) *Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) *European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) *Tabby Cat (Felis catus) *Siamese Cat (Felis catus) *Bombay Cat (Felis catus) *Persian Cat (Felis catus) *Russian Blue (Felis catus) *Sphynx Cat (Felis catus) *Maine Coon (Felis catus) *Manx Cat (Felis catus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) *Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) *Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) *Mearns Coyote (Canis latrans mearnsi) *American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *San Joaquin Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis mutica) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *Indian Jackal (Canis aureus indicus) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Chinese Crested Dog (Canis familiaris) *Golden Retriever (Canis familiaris) *Dalmatian (Canis familiaris) *Doberman Pinscher (Canis familiaris) *Rottweiler (Canis familiaris) *Old English Sheepdog (Canis familiaris) *Standard Poodle (Canis familiaris) *Border Collie (Canis familiaris) *Rough Collie (Canis familiaris) *English Bulldog (Canis familiaris) *Pug (Canis familiaris) *German Shepherd (Canis familiaris) *English Mastiff (Canis familiaris) *St. Bernard (Canis familiaris) *Irish Setter (Canis familiaris) *Gordon Setter (Canis familiaris) *Great Dane (Canis familiaris) *Italian Greyhound (Canis familiaris) *Airedale Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Scottish Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Jack Russell Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Yorkshire Terrier (Canis familiaris) *Beagle (Canis familiaris) *Bloodhound (Canis familiaris) *Afghan Hound (Canis familiaris) *Basset Hound (Canis familiaris) *Dachshund (Canis familiaris) *Hokkaido Dog (Canis familiaris) *Shar Pei (Canis familiaris) *Siberian Husky (Canis familiaris) *Pembroke Welsh Corgi (Canis familiaris) *Shih Tzu (Canis familiaris) *Pekingese (Canis familiaris) *King Charles Spaniel (Canis familiaris) *Pomeranian (Canis familiaris) *Chihuahua (Canis familiaris) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus) *Himalayan Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) *Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus malayanus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *European Badger (Meles meles) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo luscus) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *British Stoat (Mustela erminea stabilis) *Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *Marbled Polecat (Vormela peregusna) *Chinese Ferret-Badger (Melogale moschata) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinereus) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Western Mink (Neovison vison energumenos) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *Japanese Marten (Martes melampus) *Tayra (Eira barbara) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) *Teledu (Mydaus javanensis) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Javan Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) *Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Kinkajou (Potos flavus) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Pacific Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina richardsi) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) *Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) *Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) *Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) *Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus banksianus) *Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) *Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) *Tasmanian Pademelon (Thylogale billardierii) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) *Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) *Pig-Footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) *Common Spotted Cuscus (Spilocuscus maculatus) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Pygmy Rabbit (Brachylagus idahoensis) *Dutch Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) *Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *Long-Eared Hedgehog (Hemiechinus auritus) *Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) *Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) *Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) *Domestic Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) *Nutria (Myocastor coypus) *Common Degu (Octodon degus) *Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris leucourus) *Eastern Fox Squirrel (Sciurus niger vulpinus) *Kaibab Squirrel (Sciurus aberti kaibabensis) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Least Chipmunk (Tamias minimus) *Groundhog (Marmota monax) *Yellow-Bellied Marmot (Marmota flaviventris) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Plains Pocket Gopher (Geomys bursarius) *Black-Bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) *Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Hazel Dormouse (Muscardinus avellanarius) *Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) *Mongolian Gerbil (Meriones unguiculatus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) *Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) *Common Brown Lemur (Eulemur fulvus) *Blue-Eyed Lemur (Eulemur flavifrons) *Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Indri (Indri indri) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Bonobo (Pan paniscus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) *Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) *Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) *Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Silvery Lutung (Trachypithecus cristatus) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *Mona Monkey (Cercopithecus mona) *Diana Monkey (Cercopithecus diana) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Black-Headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Panamanian White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus imitator) *Bearded Capuchin (Sapajus libidinosus) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) *Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) *Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus rubicundus) *White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) *Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) *Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) *Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) *Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) *Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) *Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *Honduran White Bat (Ectophylla alba) *Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) *Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Grey-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) *Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) *Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) *Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Common Shelduck (Tadorna tadorna) *American Pekin (Anas domesticus) *Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *Baikal Teal (Anas formosa) *King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) *Smew (Mergellus albellus) *Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) *Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) *Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) *Barrow's Goldeneye (Bucephala islandica) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Swan Goose (Anser cygnoides cygnoides) *Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) *Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) *Egyptain Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) *Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) *Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) *Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) *Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Australian Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae novaehollandiae) *Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) *Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis lawryi) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *American Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos canadensis) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Ornate Hawk-Eagle (Spizaetus ornatus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo buteo) *Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus superior) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis atricapillus) *Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) *African Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax semitorquatus) *Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) *Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) *Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa lapponica) *Barred Owl (Strix varia) *Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) *Northern Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia hypugaea) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) *Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) *Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Himalayan Vulture (Gyps himalayensis) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) *Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *Black-Billed Magpie (Pica hudsonia) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) *California Scrub-Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) *Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Baltimore Oriole (Icterus galbula) *Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *Common Chaffinch (Fringilla coelebs) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Eurasian Skylark (Alauda arvensis) *Tufted Titmouse (Baeolophus bicolor) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *Red-Billed Quelea (Quelea quelea) *Western Tanager (Piranga ludoviciana) *Java Sparrow (Lonchura oryzivora) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Song Sparrow (Melospiza melodia) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Painted Bunting (Passerina ciris) *Eurasian Bullfinch (Pyrrhula pyrrhula) *Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) *Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus) *Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) *Scissor-Tailed Flycatcher (Tyrannus forficatus) *Rose-Breasted Grosbeak (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Black-Capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Eurasian Blue Tit (Cyanistes caeruleus) *Two-Barred Crossbill (Loxia leucoptera) *Red-Backed Shrike (Lanius collurio) *Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) *Carolina Wren (Thryothorus ludovicianus) *Cactus Wren (Campylorhynchus brunneicapillus) *Song Thrush (Turdus philomelos) *Common Nightingale (Luscinia megarhynchos) *Purple Martin (Progne subis) *Banded Broadbill (Eurylaimus javanicus) *Green Broadbill (Calyptomena viridis) *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Eastern Kingbird (Tyrannus tyrannus) *Common Tailorbird (Orthotomus sutorius) *Yellowhammer (Emberiza citrinella) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Hill Myna (Gracula religiosa) *Red-Vented Bulbul (Pycnonotus cafer) *Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) *Screaming Phia (Lipaugus vociferans) *Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) *Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) *Red-Breasted Nuthatch (Sitta canadensis) *Long-Tailed Paradise Whydah (Vidua paradisaea) *Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) *Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) *Atlantic Canary (Serinus canaria) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *House Finch (Haemorhous mexicanus) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata castanotis) *Red-Capped Manakin (Ceratopipra mentalis) *ʻIʻiwi (Vestiaria coccinea) *Red-Legged Honeycreeper (Cyanerpes cyaneus) *Regal Sunbird (Cinnyris regius) *White-Necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) *Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) *Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) *Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) *Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) *Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) *White Release Dove (Columba livia domestica) *Racing Homing Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Common Woodpigeon (Columba palumbus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) *Luzon Bleeding-Heart (Gallicolumba luzonica) *Wompoo Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus magnificus) *Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Chimney Swift (Chaetura pelagica) *European Nightjar (Caprimulgus europaeus) *Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Leghorn Chicken (Gallus domesticus) *Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido pinnatus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus torquatus) *Bulwer's Pheasant (Lophura bulweri) *Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) *Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) *Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) *Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) *Great Argus (Argusianus argus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) *Crested Fireback (Lophura ignita) *Grey-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) *Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) *Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *Green Heron (Butorides virescens) *Snowy Egret (Egretta thula) *Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Reddish Egret (Egretta rufescens) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *Royal Spoonbill (Platalea regia) *Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White Stork (Ciconia ciconia ciconia) *Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) *Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) *Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *Lesser Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis canadensis) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) *Virginia Rail (Rallus limicola) *American Coot (Fulica americana) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) *Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) *Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *Kea (Nestor notabilis) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Cuban Tody (Todus multicolor) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) *Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Amazonian Motmot (Momotus momota) *Red-and-Yellow Barbet (Trachyphonus erythrocephalus) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Trumpeter Hornbill (Bycanistes bucinator) *Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) *Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) *Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) *Great Spotted Woodpecker (Dendrocopos major) *European Green Woodpecker (Picus viridis) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Cuban Trogon (Priotelus temnurus) *Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Black-Bellied Korhann (Lissotis melanogaster) *Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Clark's Grebe (Aechmophorus clarkii) *Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Australian Pelican (Pelecanus conspicillatus) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) *Atlantic Yellow-Nosed Albatross (Thalassarche chlororhynchos) *Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) *Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) *Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) *Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) *Nazca Booby (Sula granti) *Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Little Auk (Alle alle) *Common Murre (Uria aalge) *Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) *Eurasian Curlew (Numenius arquata) *Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) *Common Snipe (Gallinago gallinago) *Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) *American Golden Plover (Pluvialis dominica) *Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) *Red Knot (Calidris canutus) *Northern Lapwing (Vanellus vanellus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Sooty Tern (Onychoprion fuscatus) *White Tern (Gygis alba) *Brown Noddy (Anous stolidus) *Red-Billed Tropicbird (Phaethon aethereus) *Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) *European Herring Gull (Larus argentatus) *Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) *Great Cormorant (Phalacrocorax carbo) *Imperial Shag (Phalacrocorax atriceps) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *Broad-Billed Hummingbird (Cynanthus latirostris hypugaea) *Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) *Sword-Billed Hummingbird (Ensifera ensifera) *Marvelous Spatuletail (Loddigesia mirabilis) *Red-Billed Steamertail (Trochilus polytmus) *Collared Inca (Coeligena torquata) *Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *Cuban Crocodile (Crocodylus rhombifer) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman (Paleosuchus palpebrosus) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) *African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Bolson Tortoise (Gopherus flavomarginatus) *Russian Tortoise (Testudo horsfieldii) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) *Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) *Diamondback Terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) *Spotted Turtle (Clemmys guttata) *Pig-Nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) *Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbriata) *Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus venustissimus) *Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) *Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) *Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) *Oriental Garden Lizard (Calotes versicolor) *Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) *Reticulate Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum suspectum) *Ocellated Lizard (Timon lepidus) *Fan-Throated Lizard (Sitana ponticeriana) *Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) *Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) *Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis madagascariensis) *Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) *Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) *Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) *Draco Lizard (Draco volans) *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Rinkhals (Hemachatus haemachatus) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor constrictor) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Southern Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix contortrix) *South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) *Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) *Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) *Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) *Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica rhinoceros) *European Adder (Vipera berus) *Paradise Flying Snake (Chrysopelea paradisi) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Grass Snake (Natrix natrix) *Eastern Garter Snake (Thamnophis sirtalis sirtalis) *Smooth Green Snake (Opheodrys vernalis) *Sinaloan Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum sinaloae) *Cornsnake (Pantherophis guttatus) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) *Spring Peeper (Pseudacris crucifer) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *American Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) *White's Tree Frog (Litoria caerulea) *Pool Frog (Pelophylax lessonae) *Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) *Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) *Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) *Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) *Common Toad (Bufo bufo) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) *Eastern Newt (Notophthalmus viridescens) *Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra almanzoris) *Tiger Salamander (Ambystoma tigrinum) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Northern Pike (Esox lucius) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Coastal Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss irideus) *Butterfly Peacock Bass (Cichla ocellaris) *Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) *Silver Arowana (Osteoglossum bicirrhosum) *Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) *Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) *Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) *Arapaima (Arapaima arapaima) *Tambaqui (Colossoma macropomum) *Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) *American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) *Peters' Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) *Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) *Siamese Fighting Fish (Betta splendens) *Giant Freshwater Stingray (Urogymnus polylepis) *Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Bombus terrestris) *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Common Blue Morpho (Morpho peleides) *Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *Owl Butterfly (Caligo eurilochus) *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) *Painted Lady (Vanessa cardui) *White Cabbage Butterfly (Pieris rapae) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *Luna Moth (Actias luna) *Death's Head Hawk Moth (Acherontia atropos) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) *Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) *Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) *Colorado Potato Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) *Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) *European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) *Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) *House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) *Mole Cricket (Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa) *Leaf Insect (Phyllium philippinicum) *Malaysian Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Harvester Ant (Pogonomyrmex barbatus) *Red Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) *Wood Ant (Formica rufa) *Periodical Cicada (Magicicada septendecim) *European Wasp (Vespula germanica) *Housefly (Musca domestica) *Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles quadrimaculatus) *Macleay's Spectre (Extatosoma tiaratum) *Giant Weta (Deinacrida rugosa) *Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) *Golden Silk Orb-Weaver (Nephila clavipes) *Sydney Funnel-Web Spider (Atrax robustus) *Nursery Web Spider (Pisaurina mira) *Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) *Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) *Common Yabby (Cherax destructor) *African Giant Snail (Achatina fulica) *Great Grey Slug (Limax maximus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) *Velvet Worm (Euperipatoides rowelli) Voice Cast *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Candi Milo - Dexter *Elijah Wood - Dean *Tara Strong - Donna *Sam Elliott - Sir Richard *Andy Dick - Chester *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mother, Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Becky *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Father, Windbear *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee, Gwen *Tom Kenny - Douglas E. Mordecai III *Gilbert Gottfried - Reverald *Tom Kane - Narrator Trivia *Despite being the titular character, Dexter only appears as the supporting character. Beau, originally an oneshot character, is the actual main protagonist. *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane make cameo appearances as they aboard Dexter's Ark. *The animation in this film is a lot more fluid and smoother than the TV series. *This is the second adaptation of the comic book. The first one was the season 3 episode, Momdark. *Unlike the previous film, Ego Trip, Mandark only appears in the first half of the film. Therefore, Becky and Gwen are main antagonists as they make failed attempts to sabotage the ark and successfully capture Beau. Changes from the Comic Book *The weather balloon from the comic didn't appear in the film adaptation. Instead, Mandark plans to destroy the world by controlling the weather and flooding the Earth. Unfortunately for Mandark, his plan went too far and too disasterous that he almost drowned with his parents. *The bald eagles still appear as major animals in the film beside the doves and Sir Richard the tiger. In the comic, one of the bald eagles got missing and Dexter had to save her before the big storm comes. In the film, the bald eagles are protrayed more animalistic. However, the bald eagles help Beau and the doves find Dee Dee after being seperated. *In the comic, Dexter travels around the world to round up two of every animal to his ark. In the film, Dexter uses the winding horn to call out all the animals of the world. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory